mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
InuYasha
|debut = InuYasha - Chapter 1: The Accursed Youth ( ) (1996) |appearance = Super Smash Flash |species = Hybrid |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Rumiko Takahashi |japanese = Kappei Yamaguchi |english = Richard Ian Cox Eric Desrosiers (''SSF'') |company = Sunrise }} InuYasha ( ), sometimes romanized as Inuyasha, is the protagonist in the manga and anime series, , created by Rumiko Takahashi. Inu means dog and Yasha means spirit, therefore InuYasha literally translates to "dog spirit" or "spiritual dog". He appears in Super Smash Flash as one of the many playable characters. It was decided, however, he will not be coming back in the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2. Character description According to Takahashi, InuYasha is stylized as an anti-hero, with the style for InuYasha's clothing was based on "priest's garb" of Japan's Warring States period. His appearance is a mixture of his dog demon father and human mother, he has his fathers long silver hair, yellow eyes and claws, but does not exhibit facial markings in his half-breed form, or pointed humanoid ears, instead he has a unique pair of furry silver dog ears on top his head. As a dog demon, InuYasha has claws he uses to fight with, utilized mainly in his Sankon Tessō ( ) attack. Due to his half-breed blood, InuYasha turns completely human on the night of a new moon, losing all his demon traits and powers. Early in the series InuYasha acquires Tessaiga ( ), a powerful sword made from a fang of his father that can absorb demonic powers and energy. This proves to be useful to keep InuYasha from falling victim to demonic nature turning him into a berserker. Over the course of the series, InuYasha develops Tessaiga's signature Kaze no Kizu ( ), Bakuryūha ( ) and Kongōsōha ( ) techniques. Eventually, Inuyasha gains a new ability in Meidō Zangetsuha ( ) that his half-brother, Sesshomaru prepared for him as part of their father's design. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash InuYasha (written as Inuyasha in this game) appears as unlockable character. He would challenge the player by clearing Adventure mode in normal, hard or very hard difficulty with any character without losing any lives, he then, must be defeated in order to be unlocked. He wields his signature sword Tessaiga that he uses along with his Hijin Kessō and Sankon Tessō. He is the only character representation of the InuYasha universe. Trivia *InuYasha is somewhat unique compared to the other manga-originated characters in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series: **He is the only manga character who was created by a female mangaka. **He is the only manga character whose initial manga publication was released on the Weekly Shōnen Sunday magazine (as opposed to the Weekly Shōnen Jump) published by Shogakukan (instead of Shueisha). **He is the only manga character in Super Smash Flash who was never considered for his inclusion in Super Smash Flash 2. Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sunrise